


Некромантика

by Kimatoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: Каждый из прорицателей сам выбирает, куда ему обратить свой взор. Кто-то читает недалекие события в раскладах карт, кто-то старается увидеть судьбы народов и стран в дыме благовоний. Но некромантики лучше иных различают, каким именно путем живое станет мертвым.





	Некромантика

Сибилла хорошо знает правила, которым обязан следовать мантик, и ритуалы, которые он обязан выполнять. В них нет ничего странного или невозможного, они логичны, обкатаны тысячелетиями и практически записаны на подкорку любого прорицателя. Хотя порой ей кажется, что отказаться от дара и рухнуть в пучину сумасшествия было бы не самым плохим выбором.

Мантику надлежит предсказывать будущее.

Прорицатель, отлынивающий от предсказаний, теряет дар. Почти незаметно, исподволь, по капле, но однажды просыпается, не в силах прочесть простейшие знаки. Его сердце становится столь же прозаичным органом, как сердце овцы или гуся — обычным мышечным мешком, перекачивающим кровь. Тот, кто читает будущее в хитросплетениях вероятностей, может ошибаться в своих трактовках, но даже самая неудачная попытка угодна богам, поскольку свидетельствует: тот, кому они вручили свой щедрый дар, не пренебрегает им. С потерей же дара прорицатель не превратится в обычного человека: боги ничего не дадут взамен, забрав возможность видеть вероятности, но вместе с даром отнимут и разум.

Мантику надлежит понимать знаки.

Все мантики делают, в сущности, одно и то же: прогнозируют события и объясняют, как человек из того состояния, где он пребывает сейчас, попадет в то, которое видит в приметах предсказатель. Хитросплетения вероятностей, комплексы примет, тонкие линии судьбы — их не дано увидеть лишенным дара богов. Вероятности путаются, как нитки бус, и только мантик способен проследить, какая из нитей важнее остальных.

С годами Сибилле все сложнее работать в Хогвартсе. Когда она только начинала, конечная точка судеб учеников была чаще всего далеко-далеко, но чем дальше — тем меньший срок оказывается отпущен нынешним детям.

“То событие, которого ты с ужасом ждешь — оно произойдет в пятницу, шестнадцатого октября”, — Сибилла только жалеет, что не может рассмотреть год: 1998? 2009? “Боишься” — или “будешь бояться”? За спиной белокурой девочки клубится тень, похожая на волка, вгрызается в глотку, рвет на части. В том классе вообще слишком много детей, тесно связанных с основным профилем Сибиллы, и это заставляет ее нервничать.

Сибилла — некромантик.

Некромантику надлежит видеть смерть.

Каждое существо смертно, и кому, как не посвятившему себя познанию будущего, знать об этом. Каждый из прорицателей сам выбирает, куда ему обратить свой взор. Кто-то прозревает грядущее в раскладах карт, кто-то старается увидеть судьбы народов и стран в дыме благовоний. Но некромантики лучше иных различают, каким именно путем живое станет мертвым. Многие некромантики — гаруспики. Проще всего увидеть путь к чьей-то смерти, обагрив руки кровью жертвенного животного и читая по его внутренностям. Многие, но не все. Сибилла не ограничивает себя в выборе методов, ей это ни к чему. Смерть — это практически все, что она действительно способна увидеть. Хотя и ей гаруспика нравится больше, чем другие виды гадания. Жертва богам проходит путь от жизни к смерти, как и тот, чью судьбу пытается прозреть некромантик, и это сродство судеб выглядит по-настоящему правильным.

”Сибилла Трелони с первого дня появления в школе ежегодно предсказывает скорую смерть одному из студентов. Никто, однако, до сих пор не умер”, — язвила Минерва. Она лгала. Многие из тех, кто учился у нее, умерли, и что с того, что дети не умеют смотреть дальше, чем на пару недель вперед, а потому не воспринимают всерьез ее слова? А те, кто еще жив — обязательно умрут. Никому не дано победить смерть — Трелони знает это лучше многих. Даже Фламель лишь отодвинул дату встречи со смертью, но не отменил ее.

Сибилла знает, какое впечатление производит на большинство студентов: смешная стрекоза в газовой шали, увешанная бусами, звенящая браслетами, сверкающая кольцами. Ее это устраивает. Ей нравятся шали, бусы, браслеты, тяжелые серьги, юбки, как у lucht siúlta. Пусть это безвкусица, но за образом новогодней елки в праздничной мишуре так легко скрыть собственный страх.

Сибилла до дрожи в пальцах, до судорог сознания боится. Боится того, что видит. Боится, что однажды боги отвернутся, и она не сможет увидеть. Боится встречаться глазами с детьми, зная, что каждый из них станет кормом для могильных червей, зная, как именно это произойдет. Боится сталкиваться с Гарри Поттером, чья видимая судьба страшнее прочих — ведь множественная смерть страшнее одиночной. Порой Сибилле кажется, что страх сведет ее с ума вернее, чем все остальное. Потому старается не покидать свою башню: небольшую нору, в которую можно забиться, спрятаться, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от всего, что может произойти. Скрыться от внешнего мира.

Тот вторгается в башню Сибиллы сам. Сибилла смотрит на представительницу этого мира и содрогается: за нежно-розовыми рюшами, плетеным белым воротничком и маленьким бархатным бантиком на полуседых волосах она видит: плотные нити Темных искусств, острые когти и непонятные Сибилле строчки на листах пергамента. Она может рассмотреть лишь куски предложений: “имя”, “род занятий роди…”, “двоюродн…”. Мадам генеральный инспектор прибыла с проверкой, как будто ее знаний и способностей хватит, чтобы оценить некромантика.

— Так, может быть, вы и мне что-нибудь предскажете? — ехидно говорит Амбридж, и страх затапливает Сибиллу с головой. Любой, кто посетил хотя бы одно занятие по прорицаниям, знает: любые гадания требуют вспомогательных предметов. Шар, карты, гуща, чаинки, звезды, теплая печень, только вынутая из тела жертвы — что-то, что можно истолковать. Конечно, можно просто сказать о всем, что видно за розовой оболочкой Амбридж, но Сибилла понимает, что это — худшее из всех возможных решений.

— Я прошу вас сделать мне предсказание! — продолжает нажимать Амбридж.

Некромантику надлежит предсказывать будущее. Трелони до боли хочется свернуть шею петуху прямо перед лицом Амбридж, так, чтобы теплая кровь птицы брызнула на лицо мадам генерального инспектора, и в алой россыпи капель прочитать смерть. Но нельзя, нельзя, здесь идет урок, превращающийся в фарс, здесь дети, и слишком тяжело пахнут благовония, зажженные еще до уроков, чтобы замаскировать тяжелый железный запах крови, витающий после утреннего сеанса гаруспики. Сибилле кажется, что она чует запах собственного страха. Молчать нельзя, говорить нельзя, патовая ситуация.

— Видения не приходят по команде! — негодующе восклицает она. Ощущение беды все ближе, и совершенно невозможно понять, чьи беды чует прорицательница. Все, что остается — это пытаться лихорадочно сформулировать то, что видится за спиной Амбридж. Получается плохо, бессвязно, глупо. И страшно и больно видеть жалость в глазах детей.

Вечером Сибилла проверяет остроту ножа — полоски пергамента летят на пол, образуя почти правильный круг. Выпивает стакан хереса, чтобы хоть как-то притупить привычный страх, заходит в подсобное помещение. Из клеток, выстроенных вдоль стены, на нее молча смотрят звери. Парой взмахов палочек Сибилла убирает экскременты, доливает воды в миски, досыпает корм. Ей надо решить, чьи именно внутренности смогут рассказать как можно больше о Долорес Амбридж. Впрочем, именно в этом случае выбор невелик: либо белый персидский котенок, либо сиамец с миндалевидными ярко-синими глазами. Сибилла еще раз вспоминает виденные ей куски предложений, берет перса за шкирку и настраивается на гадание. Хорошо, далеко идти не надо, в учебном классе есть все, что нужно. Она растягивает котенка на каменном столике, закрепляет лапы, разрезает шкуру. Когда-то давно она жалела зверей, но с годами привыкла, и теперь жалеет лишь о том, что на жертву нельзя накладывать никаких заклинаний, кроме Силенцио — даже банальный Ступефай в глазах богов превращает жертву в не-живую, делая внутренности непригодными для гадания.

Полчаса спустя она внимательно разглядывает мозг котенка. Жалкие три сантиметра мозга — бесценный кладезь информации, даже лучше, чем печень. В извилинах Сибилла отчетливо видит очертания Азкабана; в обеих почках — ущерб, который в самом ближайшем будущем нанесут Амбридж какие-то волшебные твари; в сердце, на каждом срезе — змеящуюся букву S. Травы заглушают запах крови и туманят разум, позволяя Внутреннему Оку не просто увидеть знаки, но связать их в единую систему.

Тщательно смыв кровь с рук, Сибилла выпивает еще стакан хереса и отправляется в кабинет Амбридж. “Ну не уволит же она меня”, — думает она по дороге. Конечно, неприятностей не избежать, но мантик ведь обязан следовать правилам и исполнять ритуалы? Мало что может быть правильнее, чем предсказание, сделанное с учетом личности заказчика. Это не стандартную черную овцу зарезать.

В кабинет Амбридж Сибилла входит, не стучась и не давая себе опомниться.

— Вы просили меня сделать предсказание, — усмехаясь, говорит она с порога, не утруждая себя приветствием. С тарелочек на стенах на нее испытующе глядят многочисленные мурлыкающие котята, цветастая скатерть на столе сливается перед глазами в сплошное разноцветное пятно, даже очки не помогают. — Вы окончите свои дни в Азкабане, хотя перед этим ваша карьера пойдет в гору. И произойдет это совсем скоро. Не больше, чем через пять лет.

— Да как вы смеете, шарлатанка! — кричит Амбридж, вскакивая из-за стола. От резкого движения чернильница падает на скатерть, и на цветастой ткани расплывается темное пятно. В его очертаниях Сибилле видится перо и добрый десяток коротких предложений. — Я вышвырну вас из школы на улицу и вы будете клянчить подаяние!

Не слушая визг Амбридж, Сибилла разворачивается. Ей нестерпимо хочется сбежать, двух стаканов хереса оказывается невозможно мало, чтобы по-настоящему заглушить страх. И все же, показывать его нельзя. Можно демонстрировать слабость, можно выглядеть как посмешище, но глубинные страхи показывать нельзя. Особенно этим розовым рюшам и кружевному воротничку.

— Знаете, я тоже очень люблю котят, — все же говорит она прежде, чем повернуть дверную ручку. — Внутреннее Око не зрит по приказу, но хороший котенок способен его пробудить. Вы же, надеюсь, в курсе, что такое гаруспика? Специально для вас это предсказание обеспечено шестимесячным белым персидским котенком. Котята не будут врать, не так ли? Тем более такие пушистые.

Договорив, Сибилла с мстительным удовольствием смотрит, как Амбридж захлебывается воздухом, и выходит за дверь до того, как мадам генеральный инспектор снова начинает визжать.

Сейчас Сибилла не боится того, что сделала, и возможной мести со стороны Амбридж. Месть, несомненно, будет, не та женщина Амбридж, чтобы спустить такое нахальство на тормозах. Поэтому Сибилла уверена: страх еще вернется, но чтобы приглушить его, всегда есть херес, наливки, огневиски и обязательные ритуалы мантиков.


End file.
